what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rogue
'The Rogue '''was the Vice President of Gallifrey under the Doctor and later Lord President of Gallifrey. He is currently in a leadership race against Gregori for the presidency. Biography Early Life The Rogue along with The First Doctor, The Master, The Rani and The Monk were part of the Deca class, in the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey. (TV: The First Game) The Rogue eventually became a Time Lord. He declined an offer by the Master to join a coup against President Slann, instead becoming obsessed with spiting the Doctor, after learning of his love for Earth and helping others. The Rogue eventually left Gallifrey in order to find the Doctor. (TV: Never Mind the Rogue, The Noble Sacrifice) Battles With The Ninth Doctor The Rogue eventually located the Doctor's TARDIS and used his equipment to create Nitrogen based life forms known as Obiodus, JacI, Queine, Sim and Lams. The Rogue then sent out a fake distress signal to the Doctor's TARDIS and claimed that the creatures had invaded. After meeting the Ninth Doctor and Sammy Thompson, he pretended to help them but was secretly allowing the creatures to invade the Doctor's TARDIS. The Rogue was eventually found out and was forced to help destroy the creatures when they turned on him and tried to destroy his TARDIS. After this, the Rogue left in his TARDIS but told the Doctor that they would meet again. (TV: Never Mind the Rogue) The Rogue arrived on a small planet just outside the Gamma-Alpha System, inhabited by a peaceful race, the Rogue decided to ruin the Doctor's name by claiming he was the Doctor and unleashed a plague that wiped out the entire race. He then traveled to Gallifrey and brainwashed Lord President Flavia into recalling the Doctor and placing him on trial. The Rogue then kidnapped Sammy and attempted to gain access to the Doctor's TARDIS. After Sammy cleared the Doctor's name, the Rogue attempted to escape in the Doctor's TARDIS, however Flavia now free of her brainwashing managed to recall it. The Rogue quickly slipped away in his own TARDIS and escaped before he could be arrested. (TV: Guilty as Charged) Sometime after his escape, the Rogue arrived on Earth in 1972 and discovered the Glasshouse, a UNIT Facility for traumatised UNIT soldiers. The Rogue infiltrated the facility and killed the director before taking control of the Glasshouse. The Rogue took control of Private Francis Cleary, and gave him a Time Ring which he planned to have Cleary go to 1963, to prevent the Kennedy assassination, thereby altering Earth's history so that it would be vulnerable to invasion. The plan failed when James Stevens traveled back in time and assassinated President Kennedy. The Rogue escaped into his TARDIS just as UNIT forces stormed the Glasshouse and took control back. (TV: Who Killed Kennedy?) The Rogue was contacted by an Alien race who were planning an invasion and takeover of Earth. The Rogue agreed to aid them in their mission. After the Aliens succeeded in their takeover, the Rogue was betrayed and placed into a slave labour camp. After being rescued by the Doctor, The Rogue helped him and Sammy get the Doctor's TARDIS back. He then aided them in preventing the alien invasion thus correcting the timeline. After parting with the Doctor He then left in his TARDIS. (TV: Terror From the Stars) The Rogue encountered the Rutan Host and learned that the Sontarans had allied themselves with the Doctor, attempting once more to spite him, the Rogue allied himself with the Rutans to help them in their war against the Sontarans.(TV: The Voyage of the Sontarans) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 36 * Never Mind the Rogue * Guilty as Charged Season 37 * Who Killed Kennedy? * Terror from the Stars * The Voyage of the Sontarans * The Nightmare of Time Season 38 * Rouge Who * Time's Crucible * Warhead * Witch Mark Season 40 * The Curse of the Tower * The Other Season 41 * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong Season 42 * The Resistance * Peace in Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In the Mouths of Men * Evolution of the Matrix * Return to Earth * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favor the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice ''(regeneration) * May the Truth be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 44 * The Silurian Awakening * The Empty Child * The Scream Season 46 * Inquistion * Mad World Leftover Season 4 * Mastermind, Part II Rebel Zero * The Darkest Reservation * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature’s Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace Series 2 * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All Is Said And Done * Maybe It’s Imaginary * Only Teardrops Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor Category:Companions